Betrayal
by Maddi3Inator
Summary: After a major blow out after a mission. Chase quits the team. He unexpectedly runs into Douglas. The catch? He wants Chase to join him. Chase is torn. He loves his family, but they don't treat him right. Douglas proves a point, but he's insane. Will Chase stand by his family, or commit the ultimate betrayal? Chase/Douglas RATED T FOR LANGAUGE AND MENTIONS OF ABUSE
1. The Fight

_**I ain't got time to be owning Lab Rats. I'm too busy writing fanfiction.**_

* * *

_Douglas typed in the code to Donald's lab surveillance. It's been the same for 18 years. He notices three unhappy teenagers and one disappointed looking man walk into the lab. The two teenagers stare hatefully at their younger brother, who's near tears. Douglas turns up the volume as words stream out the tablet._

* * *

"Guys, what happened?" Donald yelled at the three bionic teenagers. Snapping Adam and Bree's glare to Donald.

"Well, can I do the talking, Chase?" Bree asked sarcastically and rolled her eyes. "Our so-called mission leader almost got us _killed_." Bree emphasized.

"I know you guys almost got killed, but _how _is this Chase's fault? Shouldn't he had been getting the information? Donald asked.

"I _was_, these two were playing around with the surveillance cameras and the security guys noticed. We almost got killed because they had guns and were shooting at us. Bree super speeded out of there with Adam and _I_ almost got killed. And they didn't come back." Chase concluded with a glare at his older siblings.

"We ran into _trouble_. You know what, I'm sick and tired of you trying to be the victim and we're always the bad guys. We do all the work while you sit on your butt, get the info and bring it to Davenport and end up with all the credit!" Adam shot back.

"I get all the credit? Remember guys, I'm 'Flash Glue' and 'Chussle'. And somehow, I'm always letting you," He pointed at Donald. "the team and everyone down and I'm _done_!" Chase stated as the tears of self- pity became tears of hate and betrayal. Donald opened his mouth to object but Chase walked out the lab before he could hear it.

* * *

(A/N Chase changed outfits, don't worry how, he's the smartest person in the world, not me. Anywayyy, yeah.)

* * *

Chase walked down the street, his hands in his pocket. He looked down at the ground as tears of self- hate dripped down his lightly freckled cheeks. He felt a drop of rain on the back of his neck, one after another rain came pouring down on Chase as light thunder bolted in the background.

_Way to set the mood,_ Chase cursed up to the skies, telepathically. He was so upset he didn't notice a black van slowly drifting behind him. The black tinted windows rolled down revealing, the one and only, Douglas Davenport.

"Hey, son." He said non- chalantly.

Chase looked at Douglas, completely surprised at his presence and that he called him is son. As if to add more to his anger, Douglas began to talk.

"Listen, I know you hate me and all but. It's really rainy today and, I don't want you to catch a cold." Douglas said fatherly.

"Thanks, but I rather catch a cold than fall into your trap." Chase said sarcastically.

"How is it so wrong for a father to give his son a ride? Besides, with your sensitive bionics, a cold could kill you."

Chase hesitantly walked over to the black van.

"Don't try anything." He said as he hopped in the front seat.

Douglas held up his hands to surrender. As he started the car again he started a very interesting conversation.

"So, Chase. You and your siblings got into another fight today." Douglas started.

Chase looked at Douglas insanely.

"How do you know what? Have you been stalking us?" Chase asked, not really that surprised.

"Well yeah, it isn't so wrong for me to pay attention I my children's lives."

"We're not your children, you were just going to make us your bionic soldiers."

"Not you, Chase. I was going to make you my son, have you follow my footsteps. And have a real relationship. Until Donny took you. I never wanted anyone to get hurt, all I wanted was what belonged to me."

"I know what you're trying to do-"

"But do you believe me?" Douglas interrupted.

Chase shuffled uncomfortably.

"Yes, but I'm not joining you. That means I'll betray my family." Chase confessed.

"The same family that mocks you? The same family that never makes you feel good about yourself? Last time I checked Chase, you quit the team."

"I did, didn't I?" Chase asked. "I just can't do it."

"They don't need to know Chase." Douglas said as he pulled into the drive way. He took out a small note pad and pen. He quickly wrote down something. "Here's my number Chase, call me when you change your mind."

Chase hesitantly took the paper and climbed out the car. _Should I do it? _Chase asked himself.

* * *

_**Um, yeah. Douglas really wants Chase to join him? Sorry I took so long to update. I took me a week to write this. Well than, until next time.**_


	2. Family Meeting

_**Rated T part, strong language, not that strong but still. Sorry it took me so long, my computer had a virus and it deleted my story when it was rebooting.**_

* * *

"Chase, you're finally home." Donald said as he touched his youngest son's somewhat damp shoulders. "How come you aren't that wet?"

"I took a bus." Chase lied.

Donald raised an eyebrow signaling that he didn't buy Chase's story. Donald shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes.

"Well, change into some dry clothes. We need to talk." Donald told Chase.

Chase stared at his "father" with an I'm-not-an-idiot-I-know-what-you-want-to-talk-about expression on his face. Instead objecting he ran upstairs to his room. He ran especially fast as he passed his siblings closed doors. Hoping they didn't know he was home.

* * *

"Okay, we need to talk." Donald said to the three bionic teenagers, if looks could kill, Chase would be dead by now. "Stop looking at Chase like that."

"I have to, if I say what I'm thinking you'd send me to a therapist, even a mental institution." Bree said, making eye contact with Donald.

"Same." Adam echoed.

"Chase, I know you're angry and a little disappointed in yourself-" Donald began

"I'm not a 'little' disappointed in myself." Chase cut him off.

"Let him talk, asshole." Bree said.

"BREE!" Donald scolded. "What I was saying, you don't have to quit the team because of that."

"I'm _not_ quitting the team because of that." Chase answered.

"Then, I don't know what's the problem than." Donald shrugged.

Chase clearly took it as a sign his father figure was giving up on him.

"Well, maybe if you just make time in your day to sit down and talk to me, instead of hanging around with those two." Chase shot back coldly.

"He hangs around you every chance he gets." Adam yelled.

"Really? Because over the two months it's been Adam, Bree and Donny. For example, last month, Davenport and I were supposed to go to the movies. I went to get my jacket, the second I come back, he's leaving with you two. Do I matter or no? Tell me now. It'll save me a lot of hurt for later."

Chase took his family's silence as a no.

"Thanks, now I know where I stand. It's time to find a new team, huh?" Chase said. As soon as he said the words 'new team' Douglas popped into his head. He ran back upstairs.

* * *

Chase typed the numbers into his phone, his hand shaking. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He raised the phone to his ear as it rung. Someone picked up the phone.

"Are you ready?" The gruff voice, no other than Douglas, asked.

* * *

_**A cliffy…. The sequel to Secrets will be up in 2 weeks. I have some planning to do.**_


End file.
